Do you want another drink?
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: A Jeff and Annie one-shot (set following the season 6 episode 4 bar offering) in which Jeff and Annie come to some (smutty) realizations together. My first time writing smut, so hopefully you like it!


The door to Jeff's shitty little corporate-housing-style apartment swung open, and in tumbled Annie Edison. Stumbling behind her, blindly trying to shut the front door behind him, was Jeff Winger.

"I see you haven't redecorated," Annie slurred slightly, a smirk forming on her face as she surveyed the apartment, "the curtains I brought are still up! Why haven't you taken them down? They're not exactly _Winger_ cool."

"Eh," Jeff said with a shrug, walking towards the kitchen, "They aren't too damaging to the Winger style, and they add a little color to my 'corporate housing' as you once so kindly called it."

Annie laughed, fondly remembering the day the study group had held their gift giving party and Jeff had allowed her to Annie-fy the place.

"You want another drink?"

Annie turned and looked at Jeff standing in front of the kitchen counter with two tumblers in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other.

"Yeah, I'll have one," Annie said as she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "I can't believe Jeff Winger is letting me drink his precious scotch."

Jeff chuckled and gave her one of his Annie smiles – the ones that made her think that she was the only girl in the world, that she was special, that they could be – Annie interrupted that thought. Preferable not to go down that road, especially when half-drunk; Jeff had made it perfectly clear all those years ago that she was reading into things, and it was time for Annie to move past that. For Jeff there had apparently never been an "Annie-of-it-all"; it had all been in her head, a figment of her imagination. Annie snorted; she might have read into some things, but those kisses with Jeff had been as real as they could get and, given the way certain parts of him had reacted, he had been just as into her as she was into him.

"Neat?"

Jeff's words shook Annie out of her reverie, bringing her back to the present situation in which she and Jeff stood alone, half-drunk, in his kitchen.

"What?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes. They looked so kind and gentle right now, so docile that she could hardly believe they were Jeff's eyes. He had told her freshman year that she was the one with Disney eyes, the kind of eyes a person had to watch out for, but standing there in that kitchen Annie realized that Jeff's eyes had their own Disney quality – a kindness and fondness that was so often guarded that it took her breath away seeing it right in front of her.

"Do you want your scotch neat?" He asked her again, looking back into her own equally mesmerizing eyes.

"Whatever you recommend," Annie replied, keeping eye contact with him as she moved down the counter to stand next to him. He looked at her, his eyes widening as her hand reached for the collar of his shirt.

"Annie, I don't think –"

"Jeff, if you say this isn't a good idea or that you don't want me I will smack you. We have both wanted this for so long, and don't say you haven't. I want you, and you want me, what's the big deal? It doesn't have to be serious, I don't expect it to be." Annie said as her grip on his shirt tightened, as if daring him to pull away. Jeff grabbed her hand and moved his face closer to her own.

"But I do."

Annie was so startled by this confession, so confused by what he could mean, that she released her hold and started to back away. Jeff's clutched her hand tighter though, and he pulled her close against him once again.

"I want this, I want us, Annie." He whispered as he caressed her face with his free hand. "If we do this, we do this for real. No hiding, no pretending that there is nothing more to this relationship than sex – because the truth is, it has never been about sex with you, Annie. If all I had wanted was to have sex with you I would have done it freshman year, but I didn't because you were – you are – too important to me. I am so scared of what being in a relationship with you could do to our friendship, I am absolutely terrified of fucking it all up, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Annie stared up at him, looking as though she were trying to translate everything he had said from Russian into English. Fear shot through Jeff's spine once he saw her mind make a decision; her face was expressionless, and Jeff was petrified.

"What if I say no?"

"What?" Jeff asked, taken aback.

"What if I said that all I wanted to do was fuck you?" Annie asked again, giving him the same expressionless look. Jeff's mind reeled; how should he respond? If that was all he and Annie could ever have together, wouldn't that be enough?

"I would say that it would be impossible for me to not get emotionally involved. Annie, you're the reason Borchet's door opened; you're the source of passion that got us out of that hellish bunker," Jeff said, watching as Annie's eyes widened in surprise. "Annie, I can't just fuck you without emotions because I already love you."

Annie stepped back abruptly shooting Jeff a glare as she slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell, Annie?!"

"That is for telling me you love me after all these years of making me believe I was crazy and reading into things," Annie said before flinging herself back into Jeff's arms and pulling his mouth to hers. Jeff's hands flew down from where they had been nursing his injured cheek to the back of Annie's head and hips, drawing her nearer to him. She tasted different than she had all those years ago – no more bubblegum lip-gloss – and yet, underneath it all, she was the same Annie who he had always loved. Their lips broke apart, gasping for air, but they held each other tightly, praying the other wouldn't move away.

"I love you too, you know." She whispered, her breath ghosting across his lips. And, despite everything they had been through, despite their current position, Jeff found himself floored. She loved him. Annie Edison, the bombshell future president of the United States, loved him. He looked at her, at her half lidded eyes, and thanked the God he wasn't sure he believed in that she was here in his arms. He leaned back in kissing her softly, his lips barely brushing her own. Soon the kiss turned heated, each pulling the other as close as physically possible. Jeff quickly realized that they were not in an ideal position; his neck and back would be aching soon if he didn't find a way to even out their height disparity. Without breaking the kiss, Jeff placed his right arm below Annie's ass and his left across her back, stabilizing her as he lifted her into his arms. Annie let out a little squeak as Jeff picked her up, but, upon being placed on the countertop, realized the benefits of her newfound leverage. Annie pulled Jeff tighter into the kiss again, distracting him as she hurriedly began unbuttoning his button-down shirt.

"Annie we shouldn't –" Jeff began to say as he pulled away from her suddenly. Annie's grip on his shirt never let go though, resulting in a sizeable tear up the front of it. For a moment they both froze and stared at it. "You ripped my shirt! It's an Armani!"

"Jeff," Annie said tersely, "if you stop kissing me to complain about a tear in your shirt, God so help me, I will slap you again!" Jeff's reply was quick; his lips attached to hers, aggressively claiming her mouth. The tear in Jeff's shirt had flipped a switch in them both; gone were the aimless kisses, in their place arose passionate, hungry kisses. They fought for dominance, each trying to one up the other. Jeff's shirt was the first article of clothing to come off, and Annie's blouse was the next to go, leaving her in a black lacy bra that immediately distracted Jeff – or rather, the body parts hidden by it grabbed his attention. After five plus years of admiring Annie from afar (and occasionally up close), Jeff had always believed Annie would have an incredible rack but seeing it in front of him with nothing but lace nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Jeff."

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"I can't help it. Jesus, Annie, do you even realize how fucking beautiful you are? Looking at you is like looking at a painting; a really hot painting." Annie just laughed, leading to Jeff's continued distraction as he stared at two of his favorite body parts (her eyes would always rank number one in his book though, her boobs couldn't top her sparkling blue eyes).

"God, how often have you used that line, Jeff?"

"Never!" He exclaimed looking her in the eye again, "I swear, I have never said that to anyone else. It's too sappy to be in the Winger playbook." He winked at Annie and she chuckled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I always knew there was something sentimental and sappy in that heart of yours." She said it teasingly, yet under her words was a deeper meaning. She had always known, she had always been there, and, Jeff prayed, she always would be.

"God, I love you, " He murmured huskily before pulling her into another passionate kiss. Annie smiled against his lips, running her right hand through his hair while the left played with his shoulder muscles. Annie would never admit it out loud for fear of inflating Jeff's ego to a deadly size, but his body really was a masterpiece; his shoulder's were insanely toned and his abs, which Annie found herself running her left hand's fingernails across, were perfection. Jeff let out a moan so faint that Annie barely heard it, and her eyes popped open in curiosity as she tried to figure out what had caused that reaction. She racked her fingernails across his chest and past his abs one more time and heard a much more audibly moan emitted from his mouth. Smirking, Annie became increasingly more aggressive with her hands and, upon remembering Jeff's sensitivity to nipple play, began lightly scraping them. Jeff pulled away sharply emitting a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a groan.

"My turn now," he growled as he pulled her hips closer to his own, causing a moan to spill out of Annie's mouth as they connected in just the right spot. Jeff didn't stop to bask in that sound though; instead he began massaging her through her bra, leaving both of them breathless. Jeff couldn't believe he was here, massaging Annie's boobs (not the monkey) while she moaned and did her best to grind against him. Soon her bra was off, and Jeff was left speechless for the first time in his life. She was a goddess, a Grecian goddess. There was no other plausible explanation! Annie didn't let him revel for long though; her grinding was becoming increasingly intense and Jeff's body was reacting to it. Jeff knew that if he didn't hurry this up there was a very real possibility that the night could end before it had really began.

Jeff caressed one of Annie's breasts while he hurriedly began unzipping his pants with his free hand. Luckily, as distracted as Annie was, she had noticed his actions and decided it would be for the best if she lent him a hand. When her hand ghosted over him through his boxers once they had gotten him out of his pants though, it took all of Jeff's self control to back away from her. He had waited five years for this, there was no fucking way he was coming before the main event.

Annie tried to reach for him again, but Jeff batted her hand away deciding it was once again his turn to torture her a bit. Slipping one hand under her skirt (and silently thanking the God he didn't know if he believed in that she had chosen to wear one tonight), Jeff skirted his fingers over her panties, which left Annie moaning and leaning back against the countertop. Jeff made quick work of ridding her of her black lace underwear (he'd have to remember to ask her if she had planned this or if she always wore matching undergarments after they were done), and soon his fingers were alternately stroking her slowly and quickly. Annie's frustrated moans grew in frequency and soon she was practically lying flat against the countertop, begging for release. Jeff, whose own body had been responding to her sounds, decided that they better get a move on before they both burst. He began stroking her more rapidly; gradually building up speed till he hit her clit in the perfect way and Annie was left screaming his name.

Jeff was very visibly aroused, and by the time Annie had started coming down from her orgasm Jeff had his underwear off and he was ready to go. He waited till Annie had pushed herself back up from the countertop and gave him to go ahead to slowly enter her. Despite her orgasm she was still extremely tight and Jeff saw stars and could barely control himself as he pushed into her. Though it took a moment for Annie to adjust to the Jeff being inside of her (he was as well equipped as she remembered from his naked pool escapade), soon all they could both feel was pleasure. Gradually Jeff began to rock back and forth, setting a rhythmic motion that was enough to keep him in control while building Annie back up. As Annie began to near the edge again though, Jeff began to let loose; pushing himself as deep into her as he could before pulling out as far as he could bear. He brought a hand down between himself and Annie, realizing that he would soon be going over the edge himself, and began rubbing circles into her clit with his thumb. Before she knew it, Annie was coming again. While Annie was experiencing the best orgasm of her life, Jeff let himself go. Losing his rhythm he pounded into her recklessly until he found his own release.

A few minutes later found the two of them panting, and holding each other close. Annie laid her head against Jeff's chest, exhausted from their exertions while Jeff carefully pulled out of her. Both of them took a moment to eye the other in their post-coital state and wonder how the hell they had gotten so lucky.

"That was amazing," Annie muttered, laying her head back against Jeff's chest. She smiled as she felt Jeff's hands softly caress her back and run through her hair.

"It really was. We always knew it'd be fantastic if we got together though. Look at us, we're spectacular! Not to mention, all those pent up feelings, all of that tension. I can't believe we made it as long as we did." Annie laughed at Jeff's words and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Do you still want that scotch?" He asked, tilting his head down to catch her eye.

"I may, if you're willing to let me stick around for a while longer." She teased flirtingly.

"Always," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
